The Paranoia Brothers
by Kaze1245
Summary: Dante's back in DMC2, but this time, he falls in love with a boy; Seto Kaiba!! Dangers are brewing around the corner once again and it's up to Dante's "Paranoia Brothers" band to save the world, but can they do it?


The Paranoia Brothers:  
By Xion_Dante1245 (vashpeace@hotmail.com mailto:vashpeace@hotmail.com)  
Cross-Over:   
Devil May Cry 1-2: Dante  
Resident Evil 1-4: Leon  
Yu-Gi-Oh 1-4: Seto Kaiba  
(and much more…)  
  
Information:   
Dante: Lock and Load  
Age: (??) (like anyone knows…)  
Height: 6'2"  
Weight: 263 lbs.  
Blood Type: O (devil/human)  
Hobby: Girl poster collecting (nude or clothed)  
Occupation: Devil Hunter (rank: S)  
Weapons: Guns (handguns, shotgun, grenade gun, needle gun, nightmare beta, sub machine guns, missile launcher), Swords (force edge, alastor, ifrits, Sparda, rebellion, merciless, vendetta).  
Love interest: Seto Kaiba (yaoi warning!!)  
Attitude: (Devil May Cry) hyper, cocky, crazy, caring, drunk (Devil May Cry 2) kind, loyal, scary, silent, aloof, valiant, persistent, trustful  
Quote: (DMC) "Lez rock baby!" (DMC2) "My job is hunting devils…"  
Family: (I made half of it up just to let you know) Elion (son: 7 years old), Rem (wife; Trigun), Sparda (father), Serenity (daughter: 13 years old) Vergil (older brother)  
More Quotes: "Did you find what you were looking for?" "You may look like her, but you'll never have her fire!" "Less talk more screams…" "Well looks like it's your lucky day." "Sweet dreams…"  
  
Leon: On my Own (honor)  
Age: (Resident Evil 2) 21, (Resident Evil 4) 24  
Height: 5'11"  
Weight: 213 lbs.  
Blood Type: AB (human/suzaku)  
Hobby: Train and teach his son R.P.D work  
Occupation: Raccoon Police Detective; field martial  
Weapons: Guns (glock 17, glock 17-modified, cut-shotgun, custom shotgun, .05 magnum, custom magnum, flamethrower, sub machine gun, gatling gun, rocket launcher), blades (combat knife, short sword)  
Love interest: n/a (in the sequel, he finds someone)  
Attitude: (RE2) serving, protective, sweet, reckless (RE4) cocky, cold, silent, aloof, arrogant, carefree  
Quote: (RE2) "Wonderful!" (RE4) "I stand alone…"  
Family: Crystal (wife; passed away), James (son; 12 years old), Carlos (adopted brother)  
Other quotes: "Leave me alone…" "My hope lies within me!" "Game over…" "The way of the R.P.D is me!!" "Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?" "Don't worry; I'm here now." "You'll be just like me in no time!"  
  
Seto Kaiba: I'm Back/Duel Madness/Summon the Dragon  
Age: 15 (what; it's in the bio)  
Height: 5'9"  
Weight: 162 lbs.  
Blood type: A+ (human)  
Hobby: Playing "Magic and Wizards"/ "Duel Monsters"  
Occupation: President of Kaiba Corporation (corp.)  
Weapons: Guns (silverados, shock-gun), cards/summons (his entire deck), spears/lances (dragon lance, Egyptian spear), staffs/rods (millennium rod, dragon staff)  
Love interest: Dante Moon (yaoi warning!!)  
Attitude: (series #1) shy, cruel, nervous, quiet (series #2) evil misunderstood, protective, cold (series #3) caring, lonely, intense, quick (series #4) silent, swift, valiant, evil/good, aloof, avoidant  
Quote: (series #1) "You don't stand a chance!" (series #2) "Give it up, 'cause now I'm back!!" (series #3) "I'm not giving up my god card without a real fight!" (series #4) "Where there's heart, there's power."  
Family: Mokuba Kaiba (younger brother), Noah Kaiba (step younger brother), Gozaburo Kaiba (steep father; dead thanks to Seto Kaiba)  
Other quotes: "*sigh* you're hopeless…" "I'd have a harder time playing solitaire." "It's take-over time; by me." "I attack with the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" "You'll never take me alive!!" "No turning back now!!"  
  
Bios:  
Dante Moon:   
While he was little, he never got to know his father, so since he was born, he lived with his mother and older brother. When one day creatures of the underworld ambushed the family, Dante suffered watching his mother and brother die. While later on in life, Mundus was released on Mallet Island and causing chaos once again like he did a millennia ago. It's up to Dante to seal the underworld like his father did before him. -DMC-  
  
Several years have passed. Dante has been summoned by the "protectorate", a race of half human, and half demon devil hunters such as himself, who have protected the ancient islands of Vidu Mali from the return of the devils that used to control the area. Flipping his trademark coin of fate, Dante takes the assignment and sets off for Vidu Mali. His heritage is called upon once more to seal a rift between the worlds, forced by the demons that wish to enslave mankind. -DMC2- (current story)  
  
Leon Scott Kennedy:   
Being a Raccoon Police detective, class rookie, may be exciting for Leon, but the first day on the job crashes when the city is infested with creatures of the unknown. Leon is in the middle; trying to find his way out. His main goal is to protect and serve, but his recklessness causes him to go over board and become unstable. Although opened-minded and sweet, his inner strength is full of pride! -RE2-  
  
Three years have passed since the incident, and everything is still unnatural. After three years since that time, Leon returns to rescue Sherry from Umbrella's grasp. But the cities and outer locations cover with a black, leech-filled mist, known as the "Progenitor Virus". While Leon was on his way to the HQ, he encountered the virus and became infected with it. Aloof and carefree, he begins to have a sudden alter ego; the virus slowly killing him. Can Leon escape this hell before him and Sherry die?! -RE4- (current story)  
  
Seto Kaiba:   
He's quiet and shy with a bit of cruelty locked away within him. In the beginning, he was just an innocent, outer character who girls drooled all over. His green hair attracted unwanted attention from the older guys, while his brown eyes got the girls to love him more. -Series #1-  
  
Since he disliked attention, his attitude suddenly changed; along with his characteristics. His outside became different; he now wore a blue trench coat, black pants; possessed blue eyes, and brown hair. He is cold to many, but is truly misunderstood in the inside; protective of his little brother. -Series #2-  
  
Soon he decided to take a detour; afterwards meeting the possessor of the millennium necklace, Isis (I-shi-zu). He learned about the time when the world was once threatened; also seeing someone that resembled him by the name of Seth, former possessor of the millennium rod. He obtains one of the Egyptian god cards from Isis; Obelisk the Tormentor!! (attack: 4000, defense: 4000) After testing the god card, Kaiba starts a "Battle City Tournament"; drawing people with rare cards. But it drew more than what he expected. -Series #3- (current story)  
  
What about all three current stories? They're tied together to make this new inspiration of a fan fiction!!! Disclaimers: No; I do not own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh, Devil May Cry 1-2, nor Resident Evil 2-4; this is only a fan thing, and so is my website… *sob* I wish I owned Dante, Kaiba, and Leon… those sexy bishounens… *drool* anyways, there's something very important I have to say. This story involves yaoi (the dirty stuff, but you know what I mean) between… I'm nervous to say, but it's… *gulps*  
Dante X Kaiba (yes... I had to…) I hope you don't get offended everyone!  
-Xion_Dante1245-  
  
Paranoia #1: "Boy 2 Man"  
Here he is; the lone man in his silent bar with no customers just because it's after 9:00pm. He's completely quiet and with no concern of anything what so ever… he knows his wife and children are worried sick about him, but he just can't come home yet. Something's on his mind and it must be something big; for the devil hunter would not be constantly moving around in certain rotations all day. He was unlocked; he no longer possessed alastor, since he gave it to his son, Elion, and his ifrits and Sparda were both given to Trish, how would he ever be able to activate devil trigger?! Actually, he doesn't need any weapons to start his devil trigger; he can transform freely now without the use of the ancient weapons. So what seems to be pushing his buttons so much? Was it the fact that Trish no longer held concern for him? Or maybe it was his depression of being divorced with Aeris? Maybe it was neither; maybe it was about the world… or maybe it was something else:  
  
"What am I supposed to do now?" the bored hunter questioned himself. "Life's a bitch and so am I… so what's there to do?" he was quite unraveled with boredom all over; all he wanted now was a little bit of fun. But where could he find that entertainment? Trying to be self-amused, Dante hangs around near his old phone; dying for a call… but rather, he kicked it; sending the speaker crashing out the window along with the cord!! A quick moment of silence passed by; then Dante just laughed, bored out of his brains. He drew 'Rebellion' and began to slash the wind; pretending to see marionettes and sin scissors, going to shadows and death scythes, along with blades and frosts, to the worst of them all, Mundus:  
  
"Why do you still haunt me…? Even after I killed you, you still piss me off!!" he blindly swipes at nothing, except he slashes a lamp out of commission in the process.  
"Crap… it wasn't me…" he kicks the mess under his rug and sheathes his sword away; bored of the fake training. Now he was really bored; soon lying down on his old-stuffed couch. We only assume he wants a mission… very badly:  
  
*ring-ring*the hunter quickly picks up his handguns; alarmed of the sudden noise that filled the silent room. He soon sighed and laughed out loud to his reaction of shock and took out a cell phone from his trench coat pocket (surprised? It seems as if demons can't live without electronics these days!!):  
  
"Huh?" he checked an incoming message on his cell.  
"Matier!!! *static* please help… *static-static* if anyone can hear me… *static* go to the museum! *static-static-static* hurry- *hang up*"  
  
The hunter suddenly became interested in the situation that just occurred; monsters were possibly running loose in the world once again, released by a new threat!! Cool and collected as he was, Dante loaded his handguns and readied his rebellion sword as he headed for the front door. Smiled, he ran through a path and was heading straight toward the museum; the place suddenly being ambushed by spell-casting birds. Dante wasn't rugged like he was before, but he's still up to any challenge; even in he's not as exciting as a year ago. He saw guards coming his way and so decided to 'wall hike' up the wall and into a corner (even if he's not as wild as he was before, he taught himself some new tricks that he couldn't think about when he was a childish hunter). Soon after the guards turned his corner and continued their patrol walk, Dante once again landed on the floor and kept his stealth doing so. He then decided a new trick; 'wall hike' toward the roof and attempt an 'air hike' shortly after. This would be a bit tricky, but Dante is a one-of-a-kind daredevil; he'll do anything even if it sounds crazy!  
Breathing in rhythm and backing away from the wall, he soon ran at it and did a wall hike; jumping from the wall some feet away from the ground and double-jumped to the roof. To his surprise, he made it to the edge of the roof and hung on tightly with his gloved hands. Climbing up to the roof window, he looked down and checks to see if there are any guards; they were suddenly alert and ran inside to stop what's occurring. The hunter stood away from the edge and looked down the window; seeing a red-head was being ambushed by the birds. Absent from action in a year now, he crashes through the window and takes out his handguns and fires at the birds; killing them one by one until he lands on the ground in a bend down, chilled position. He stood up from his spot and took away the maturity by sounding off:  
  
"You called?" he sounded off with one of his catch phrases. The woman did not reply, but took out her swords as soon as Dante raised a handgun and pointed it next to her face; quickly shooting a bird dead to the ground. She sheathes her blades away while he puts away his guns. He tosses her the special coin as she quickly catches it. Being the ladies' man that he is, he bowed before her and stood straight up. She simply concluded:  
"Til' next time; son of Sparda…" she walked away from the devil hunter; leaving him with an irresistible look of his face. He soon walks off on his own; once again…  
  
*the next day…* 10:22a.m. Sunny bright with no clouds and 3% chance of rain  
He woke up in his king-sized bed; lonely and cold. The hunter was silent and misunderstood this day where no one was either alive or dead; you were human or devil, no other choice. He searched through his drawers and saw something he hadn't seen in three years; a picture of him and Aeris together. He smiled and started to think about those memories… unfortunately, those thoughts went away when Dante soon realized he was on a mission and not on memory lane:  
  
"… What am I supposed to do? I feel… so cold… and alone…" the hunter shivered and decided to warm himself; he searched his closet and found his special, a long, red trench coat and pants, the black boots, his hand gloves, and best of all, the belt. He suited up and headed outside; walking the roof of a building and silent about his next actions. He looked toward the edge and jumped, but was suddenly interrupted? A black portal took him in and somewhere outside of his world. In shock, he pulled out his handguns and glanced around the place; inspecting with a concerned look on his face, where did the portal take him? Why to another world of course!! Men and women were walking all over the place along with travels of crowds and traffic on the streets; all was loud and annoying for the distant hunter. He was still inspecting the place, walking at the same time, but a drunkard bumped into him:  
  
"(!!!)" then hunter did not move while the drunk one did.  
"Hey; what's your prob?!" the sloshed guy shoved Dante up to a wall and pulled out his pocket knife. "You'll die for this bitch!!"  
"Die…? Whatever did I do in the first place; you were the one who bumped into me-"  
"Shut up ass!!" he took a swipe at the devil hunter; obviously missing his neck by inches. "W-why can't I slash you?!"  
"You're too slow… besides, I don't have time dealing with people like you." The hunter turned and walked away; seeing the intro was a waste of his time. Suddenly, he heard a woman scream from a distance and ran toward the location. When he showed up, the woman was dead; lying in a pool of her own blood. His face suddenly became cautious; he knew something was here… something inhuman:  
  
"(points his guns toward a direction; lock and loaded) come on out; you fiend…"  
A monster came out from the shadows and attacked the hunter from behind, while another monster rushed at him from the front. Unfortunately for the demons, this hunter learned a few new tricks the past year. He insisted on shooting the one in the front, but suddenly turning the tables and shooting them both from side to side!! He called this technique: "Two Some Time"  
"*fires*" the monsters are sent flying back to their domain where they belonged; the hunter not surprised by the events of this world. But he aimed behind him and turned that direction; it was an undead creature. Dante quickly shot a bullet at the head and it was still standing; what a shock to the experienced hunter who went through hell. The undead launched at the hunter while he was off guard and chewed a piece of his sleeve:  
  
"Well… there's something you don't see everyday." Speaks the cocky hunter; putting away his naughty guns and drawing his 'Rebellion' sword. This will do…" he chops the creature's head off clean, but the monster is still standing!! "Oh… well, shit?" he quickly busted out his handguns and shot a flurry of bullets at the headless monster; at the same time, chopping him up for good measure. He 'air hiked' and as he was above, he shot lead into the undead crap like a 'Rainstorm" attack; another one of his new techniques? The hunter was truly training his ass off then!! He flip escaped backwards with flips and some other tricks; shooting the thing while he was at it, but it still would not die!!! What's going on in this town?! The demon man rushed at the creature and cursed a 'Stinger' attack right at his stomach; blowing it up and spilling out some leeches:  
  
"Urgh…" he squished and shot them all dead; he wasn't afraid of being messy at times.  
"Well he's done; hope those things don't come back…" another portal suddenly flashes in front of him; drawing him in. "When will I resume with my mission? *sigh* I guess I have no choice." He jumped through the portal and while he was traveling through, he realized something. "I'm no longer a boy; I am now a man…" he spoke as he disappeared through the next passage:  
  
"Lez rock baby!!" -Fin of chapter #1- 


End file.
